The Ants fight back/RAIN!!!!
Here's how the ants fight back and the rain starts in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of A Bug's Life. runs out of the bird but is picked up by Hopper Hopper: Who's idea was this?! Huh?! reply Hopper: (turns to Atta) Was it yours, Princess!? Atta: Just get behind me girls, it'll be okay. Flik: Leave her alone, Hopper! out of the bird The bird was my idea! I'm the one you want! releases Dot and snaps his fingers and Thumper appears behind Flik and he beats him up by kicking him, as everyone watches in shock. And Hopper snaps his fingers to makes him stop Hopper: Where did you get the goal, to do this to me? Flik: You were... you were gonna squish the queen. gasps Dot: It's true. Hopper: I hate it when someone gives away the idea. kicks Flik hard Hopper: You piece of dirt! No, I'm wrong. You're an ant! the other bugs Let this be a lesson to all you ants. Ideas are very dangerous things. You are mindless, soil-shoving losers, put on this earth to serve us! Flik: You're wrong, Hopper. starts getting up Ants are not meant to serve grasshoppers! walks angirly towards him Flik: I've seen these ants do great things. And year after year, they somehow manage... to pick food for themselves and you. So-So who is the weaker species? Ants don't serve grasshoppers. It's you who need us! ants gasps and chattered Flik: We're a lot stronger than you say we are. And you know it, don't you? slaps him to the ground and prepares to kill him when Atta gets in the way Hopper: Well, Princess! Molt: Umm, Hopper? I hate to interrupt, but, um-- ants look angirly at Hopper Natsu Dragneel: Surrender, Hopper. You're outnumbered. Hopper: You ants stay back! they all hold arms together Molt: Oh, this was such a bad idea! Atta: You see, Hopper, nature has a certain order. up to him The ants pick the food, the ants keep the food, and the grasshoppers leave! Mako Mankanshoku: GET HIM!!! charges and Molt runs away Atta: I'm so proud of you, Flik! Tuck & Roll: Charge-a! Hopper: Where are you going? They're just ants! hit by Tuck & Roll Oof! run over by the colony Thumper jumps in front of Dot Dot: (yelps) Thumper: growls Dot smacks him Dot: No, bad grasshopper. Bad, grasshopper! Go home! Thumper: roars then Dim jumps in and does the Jurassic Park T-Rex roar, which scares the begetters out of Thumper as he flies away, yelping Dim: (chuckles) Dot: Yeah! Dim Pazu: Say, not bad for a first impression. Flareon: So long suckers! Hopper: Come back you cowards, don't leave! ants then all pick up Hopper Flik: To the cannon! Ants: cheer Hopper: No! to break free but the ants are too strong for him as they stuff him into the cannon. Spider: a drumroll then hops on the root Dim: chuckles Hopper: gasps Flik: Happy landings, Hopper! before Dim can jump, there's a thunderclap and blot of lightning Dim: Huh? stops as Flik looks and then a heavy shower of Rain comes in! Smolder: Wait a minute. her eyes Is that..... Vaporeon: Yeah, it is! Flik: RAIN!!!! the raindrops satart coming down, knocking Hopper and the cannon asside as all the ants race for the anthill, but the rain is making it difficult for them Hopper: up and notices Flik in the middle of it all (Growls) one raindrop knocks Dim from the root as Hopper rolls over and theen is launched from the cannon Hopper: as he deploys his wings and then he grabs Flik and flies away Atta: Flik! Slim: Quick, after them! picks him up and fly up Heimlich: cries Brian: Hang on, Flik! they are all chasing after Hopper but then Francis soon collects a random stick Francis: Ah! Slim! Slim: Francis! Francis, Francis, I'm stuck! Francis: Where are ya?! Slim: I'm over here! Francis: Where? Slim: Here! I'm the only stick with eye balls! back to the chase Flik: Help, help! Sylveon: We're coming, Flik! Heimlich: Get him! throws Tuck and Roll and they hop on Hopper and they pull on his antenna. But Hopper drives them to a branch and makes them trap Our heroes: Flik! Flik: No! Tuck: chuckles Roll: at him Tuck: his antenna and they laugh Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes